


These violent delights have violent ends.

by Mados_GravesBarebone



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Consensual Underage Sex, Credence is 17 years old, Daddy Kink, Falling In Love, First Love, First Time, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Italian Mafia, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Percival is 35 years old, Protective Original Percival Graves, Shyness, mafia freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mados_GravesBarebone/pseuds/Mados_GravesBarebone
Summary: "Kill yourself or I will kill the boy!" -Gellert shouted aiming his gun to Percival's head."P-please leave him out of this!"





	1. The Funeral.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta :( all my mistakes are mine, don't be rude about it, my first language is not English.  
> I don't know how this happened.  
> Sorry not sorry.

"Hold it firm, if you don't, the impact will make you lose your aim and it could be dangerous." A man spoke to a child of around 10 years who was still unable to hold the gun with one hand. "That is Percy, now focus on your target, remember if you hit him..." The boy continued for his father. "In the legs he won't be able to run, in the arms he won't be able to attack me back or defend himself, and if I shot him in the head, he will die." Right after reciting those learned words, the young boy shot the gun, and it landed right on the center of his target. "And if you hit him in the heart he will also die, remember that Percy." The boy nodded and looked up at his father. "I don't want to kill someone, dad." He said with the innocence of a child. "And I hope you never have to, Percival, but if one day you have to protect your life, or the life of someone else, the other person won't be thinking about what's right and what it isn't, they will shot to kill, so kill them first."

He wasn't doing it on purpose but he has been dozing off since the moment he walked into the mansion of his family. The place was filled with people he didn't know, and others he did. Those he knew used to be co-workers of his father, they were all members of the italian mafia that resided in New York. Their boss was Gellert Grindelwald one of the most dangerous mobs of his time, he was wanted in so many countries that it amazed Percival to see him there at his own house. The blonde man has been a close friend of his father, they spend lots of time together, planning new movements, or just having dinner with the family. Whenever Grindelwald invited himself, everybody seemed ready to please, even his own mother depsite hearing her many times saying to his husband how dangerous working for that man was. Percival made eye contact with Grindelwald who nodded in his direction and the lawyer turned his head away. He knew why he was there, it wasn't to say goodbye to a friend, but to welcome another.

More people keep walking into the house, greeting him and his mother for their loss. He was so overwhelmed that he just wanted to leave the place for a moment, take some fresh air. "Excuse me, mom." He whispered against her ear, before kissing her temple and forcing his way to the big garden. There was almost no one outside, it was perfect, he welcomed the silence, he needed it. Taking a deep breath he ran his fingers throught his hair, losing someone so close to him wasn't a common thing, he was an only child, he only had his parents, and now one of them was gone. "It's hard to see them gone, I know, and I'm sorry." The voice send chills to his spine, he turned around only to notice the security had moved around them, and that at his side, Gellert Grindelwald himself was standing. "Thank you sir." He spoke as polite as he could. "I wish I could have been there." He added immediatly. "Oh I'm sure, Percy, but I'm also glad you weren't there. You see, I saw my father dying in the hands of a traitor, I never could recover." If it was a lie or not it was hard to tell, no one knew nothing about his past. "I took revenge of course, but revenge is a dark path, Percy, something I wouldn't want for you." Percival's brown eyes looked up at him in confusion. "I wouldn't take revenge if it was a mission." He said firmly. He knew how missions worked like for a member of the mafia, since he was 5 years old and learned about his father's profession, he has been waiting for this day, the day he would wake up and his father would be gone. Of course in the mind of Percival he hoped to never reach to this moment, he believed, like every child would, that his parents were immortals, and that his father was a hero.

Grindelwald seemed to be testing him, he figured perhaps too late, but he still acted as casual as possible given the circumstances. "I know how much you risk just coming here, but I'm sure my father would appreciate that you came to say goodbye to him." He spoke with as much sincerity as he could, and Gellert just looked at him like if he said the most stupid thing he could have come with. "I'm not here just to say goodbye to your father. Yes, he was a great man, but old." He dismissed with a gesture from his hand. "I suffer his death, but I also think he gave me all he could throught the years, now I need someone younger at my side, you understand Percival?" Of course he understood, he had been waiting all morning for this meeting, he was sure it would come. Grindelwald wanted him at his side. "I'm not sure if i can, sir." He whispered in all honestly... perhaps too honest. The blonde man raised an eyebrow and the security guards moved closer. "I don't think you have any other choice, Percy." He hated when the other used his nickname only his father used to call him like that. "I don't think you need an answer." One of the goons moved closer removing his jacket to show his gun. "Easy there, he is only being a smartass, aren't you Percy?" Gellert laughed but his laugh wasn't real, and everybody there knew it. "Of course." Percival huffed with a forced laugh. "I would accept with my eyes closed." He smiled trying to calm down the tension between each of them. "As I was sure you would." the man said, forcing the goon to go back to his position.

* * *

 

He had no other option, Grindelwald was right. His family has been a part of the mafia during all their life, his father even got married to one of the daughters of another boss who had been killed by a way younger Grindelwald back in the day. It was safe to seen that it run in their blood, so Percival was stuck there even thougt when half of his life he had tried to avoid it. But now with his father dead, and with that place unoccupied, he was forced to take his place. Of course he first needed to prove himself, there was going to be a serie of different missions to test him and see if he could really be the right hand of their boss. The last name wasn't enough this was about loyalty and the lack of it was paid with blood.

That afternoon, Percival received a call from one of the men of Grindelwald letting him know that his boss wanted to see him by dinner. Not too long ago who was used to have dinners with him used to be his father, now it seemed to be him the one who would not just take his father's place but also have the attention of Grindelwald on him. Nothing seemed to get worse... nothing could get worse than that. The funeral has been three days ago, the heavy feeling of emptiness still lurked in the heart of Percival, and it only grew worse when now everybody addressed him as 'Mister Graves' he would often tell him that Mr. Graves was his father and not him, and the only thing he gain in return where long pitiful stares like if he had just lost his mind. He was still in the mansion of his family, making company to his mother who couldn't get used to the fact that her husband has left her and she couldn't do anything. They drank for the first two days, until they had enough of it, and just focused in trying to keep living.

Meanwhile he was fixing his tie, in front of the mirror of the living room, his mother walked downstairs, holding another re-filled glass of wine. "You're not going, aren't you?" The woman said obviously drunk, but still sober enough to not sound like she was wasted beyond words. "I have no choice." He said seriously, they had this conversation since the moment the cellphone rang. "You can't go Percival I forbid you." It was obvious her state, the pain of losing her husband, the fear of losing her only child. "I can't refuse, mother. I will just have to run with the flow." He didn't want to go either, but he had made peace with the idea that it was this or share the tumb with his father, and he wasn't ready for it yet. Besides Grindelwald wouldn't kill him, he would go for his mother only to punish him, and he couldn't do that to her. "He will do with you what he did with your father, consume your soul until you become his pup, and then kill you when you stop being useful." She snapped, her body shaking. "He didn't kill father!" Percival shouted back. "He died on a mission and you know it! He was here to say goodbye!" Percival could be so naive sometimes, which made his mother laugh. "William at least was smarter than you!"

Percival shook his head, his mother was in pain, it was normal that she was acting like this, blaming the only man who had cared for his father, for the terrible destiny he had. Since the night Gellert had come to tell them that William had died during a mission, Olympias couldn't stop blaming him for killing her husband, of course she didn't told him that to his face in order to protect her child. "He will take you away from me." She whispered between sobs until her son walked up to her and removed the cup of wine from her hand. "You already had too much of this." He said softly, he hated to see his mother like this. "And he won't take me away from you mom, I will never do that to you." He promised before kissing her temple. The woman nodded, even thought she had heard those words before, many years ago. Leaving his mother behind, the man walked out of the family house and to his car, a black Ferrari. Driving at high speed, he kept thinking about the words of Grindelwald mixed with the words of his mother, he wished he could have seen his father before he died, hear his last words, because only then a man is being true, only then the fear of death wouldn't allow him to lie. But now it was too late, and he had to follow his guts, because now the destiny of his family depended on him.


	2. The Sins of the Father.

It all started a few years ago, when Mary Lou Barebone from her church began to point out that the Mafia was working in the streets and that they needed to be handled. It wasn't a bad thing to do, Percival could tell, but of course Grindelwald wanted her dead, she had enough 'power' to make things harder for him. Until that, everything seemed normal, nothing hard to do, except because Grindelwald wanted to kill her and all her children. Mary Lou kept under her charge a lot of kids mostly those who used to be children of mobsters that were either dead or in prison, and she would punish them, as if they were to be blamed by the mistakes of their families. One of her favorites to punish was Credence Barebone, he was the first child she would adopt, no one actually knew the past of Credence, who his father had been and what has he done, but Mary Lou knew, and she hated him for a special reason, more than the others, she would spend hours harming him not just physically but psychologically as well, making of him a really obedient and shy young man.

"I don't understand what I can do." Percival whispered during the meeting that night. The both of them had dinner at the mansion of Gellert, but soon after they were joined by others of his most loyals men. Neither of them liked the young Graves very much, many wanted the position his father William had left, but Grindelwald had plans for Percival and no one was able to change his mind about it. "It's more likely that you don't have the guts to do it." A man said obviously mocking him, which had their boss pretty amused. "I don't understand the need to kill the children, they are innocent as far I as I can tell." Percival wouldn't have problems killing an adult if he had no other option, but children... that was completely out of question. "I think you lack the vision for this job Percy." Another one added. "It's your mission and you're already ruining it." Another said, making him upset, he would prove them that they were wrong. "It's that true, Percival? If you can't handle this job I will be fine with it." Grindelwald said in a whispered tone, but Percival knew better since dinner the blonde one has been testing him, he couldn't show he was weak, he couldn't show he wasn't loyal. "I can handle this, sir." He said quickly. "The Barebones will meet their destiny."

That has been a bold promise, he wouldn't be able to kill those children, he knew that. It was heartless to do so and there was no valid reason for it to happen more than the sick iedas of Grindelwald. When the meeting was over, he picked up the information that someone handed him in a folder, and walked to the door while fixing his coat. "Percy..." The voice of the blonde boss made him stop and he looked behind. "Yes, sir?" He asked wondering if the man had another sick idea. "I know how you feel about killing these children... it's such a tragedy, isn't it? But it's needed." He said immediatly and explained his reasons. "I couldn't tell you this at the meeting because I thought it wouldn't be wise to share such information between some of my people, but I trust you, I trust your father taught you well and that you wouldn't betray me for his sake. But these children, even when it hurts in my heart, they need to die or they will seek revenge on me." Percival was lost for words, it made sense that thought because Grindelwald had killed their parents to be able to take control of all the mobs of the city, or even sent some to prison, of course if he now killed their mother, the children would continue the game, and he couldn't allow himself to have competition, and still it was wrong.

* * *

Once he finally left the mansion behind, Percival drove by the busy streets of New York without a real destination. He couldn't stop thinking about his mission, about having to kill those children. He wondered if his father had done it as well. His kind and sweet father, who would usually reach home and tell him a story while tucking him in bed, who would laugh and make jokes, his hero. Has his hero killed children as well? The idea consumed him and he would never know. His mother sure never knew about any mission, he had his doubts that his father would return home and tell her what he had done, sure she would divorced him and move to a different country. If his father has ever been a monster he couldn't tell, but he knew now that he was becoming that monster, and it scared him.

Without realizing where he was going, Percival decided to stop for a moment, driving while he was so deep in thoughts would lead him to a fatal destiny that he wasn't looking foward, so he parked his car in a dark alley and held his head in his hands, in shame. His head was pounding already for thinking so much and so hard, it was overwhelming to know that he couldn't find a way to avoid all this. Taking deep breaths to calm down his anxiety, he suddenly heard sobs. Lifting his head, and narrowing his eyes in the darkness to be able to see, he saw a dark figure, like a shadow shaking in the deepest darkness of the alley. Something had happened to whoever that person was, and Percival couldn't just ignore it. Maybe it was in his nature to help people he didn't know, or perhaps he was already compensating for the future of those children he has been forced to kill. Stepping out of his car, he walked carefully to the shadow, that whimpered and tried to disappear but it was impossible since his back was already too hard pressed against the wall. "Shh it's okay I won't hurt you." He whispered lifting his hands, as he knelt near the shadow. "I heard you crying, and I couldn't help to come, are you hurt? Do you need help?"

The shadow shifted uncomfortable when Percy moved closer, but there was nowhere to go and he sure felt trapped. "I...I'm f-fine s-sir." He spoke softly between uncontrolable sobs. Percival wasn't an idiot he knew the person was lying. "It's fine, kid, I don't want to hurt you, just making sure I don't need to call a hospital." To the mention of that he could swear the boy tried again to hide into the wall, like if he was trying to just disappear. "Fine, don't do that, bad idea, but please let me help you." What was this sudden obsession trying to help someone? He pushed the thoughts away, he needed to focus into something else than his mission. "I ca-can't see a-a d-doctor." The shaking voice whispered. "Sh-she wo-would fi-find out and..." He sobbed harder and Percival reached for his cheek, it was completely wet. "Who is she? Your mother?" He wondered what kind of person would hurt someone like this. "Y-yes... ple-please..." He wasn't sure what was he begging for, perhaps to be taken care off, perhaps to just not tell his mother, not that he could, he didn't know her name for that matter. "Let me take you home." He offered hoping he would accept. "You will be able to rest, a storm is coming and I won't tolerate to know I left you here." A small smile tugged at the lips of the boy though it didn't reach his eyes. "It's o-okay sir, it w-wouldn't be the f-f-first time." That only made things worse for Percival. "Not when I can avoid it. Come, let me take you home. By the way, I'm Percival Graves." He introduced himself as he helped the boy to stand up. The boy looked up at him once he was standing under the light now, and both of them could properly see each other's eyes. "Cr-Credence Barebone." He whispered shyly.

 


End file.
